


to love

by onloving



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onloving/pseuds/onloving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is full of firsts, almosts, and sometimes: forevers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to love

Your eyes meet in the middle of the afternoon lunch crowd. His eyes are still as vibrant and determined like they were on the day you two first met. He walks up to you with a smile;  _Hello, Refreshing-kun~! It’s fancy seeing you here!_ And so, since it’s been years since you last saw each other, out of good faith (and because neither of you have anything to do), you accept his invitation to coffee with the implication of catching up on all the years lost between you two.

 

*** 

 

The first date is a picnic on a wide meadow that separates the river from the sidewalk. It’s barely midday and the air is crisp and cool, dew still clinging to the grass below from last night’s rain. He holds your hand to lead you to the spot he picked out, hair blowing with the wind, picnic basket swinging on his other arm. You can hear laughter in his voice when he tells you how he used to sneak out at night to watch the stars in this very spot (he still does sometimes, he leans in to tell you, eyes twinkling and lips curved with a type of mischievousness only children tend to have).

 

 *** 

 

The first time he kisses you, there are no sparks and you don’t feel as though your heart will explode. The first kiss is not what the fairy tales you read avidly as a child described — instead, it’s something better. His kiss tastes like bubblegum and sports drink, his lips are soft and the way he strokes your cheek makes you want to melt farther into him. You kiss back earnestly and he does the same.

 

 *** 

 

You’re at his house, stuck under the covers of his bed while he tries to balance his laptop between you and him. He puts on a movie you’ve never heard of before and turns to you to describe things about stars and the beauty of space (and how he hopes and hopes that there really is something other than this world out there and you can’t help but hope with him).

 

 *** 

 

It’s seven in the morning and you’re peering at him over your cup of coffee. He blinks sleepily, ruffles his tousled hair and when he catches you watching him, he smiles one his big bright smiles and not for the first time (and not for the last), you think _I think I’d like to stay here._


End file.
